


Foul Mouthed

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, references to swearing, rowena has a "remarkable command of profanity", shocked into silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Reader is shocked after hearing just how foul mouthed Rowena can beNo actual swearing involved, inspired by Castiel's line about Rowena in 14x12





	Foul Mouthed

You stared, wide eyed and slack jawed, in shock.

 

Never before had you heard such a sentence, such a rant, such a smoothly and angrily woven tapestry of profanity in your life.

 

You were certain a vast majority of those words would make an experienced sailor blush and take notes.

 

And they had all been shouted angrily into the phone at an angel by your girlfriend.

 

You were shocked into silence, as was apparently Castiel going by the silence from the other line, and Rowena stood panting and red faced.

 

After a moment of silence, you heard Castiel speak. “I'll take that as a 'no’.”

 

“It is a 'no’, you winged bampot!” Rowena snapped. “Y/N and I spent the entire night pouring over the Book. If there was something in it, we would've found it!”

 

You quickly snatched the phone before she could start ranting again. “There was nothing in the Book, Cas. Keep us updated and we'll keep an eye out for anything magical that may help, but as of now there's nothing. Talk to you later.”

 

You hung up before he could say anything else and handed the phone back to Rowena, looking at her in a new light.

 

“What?” she asked.

 

“You may be a classy lady, but you swear worse than a pissed off sailor,” you said. “Where the hell did you learn to swear like that?”

 

She shrugged, looking amused at your reaction. “I’m 300 years old, dear. I’ve heard a thing or two in my day.”

 

“More than a thing or two!” you exclaimed. “That was… wow.”

 

She laughed. “Trust me, I’ve could’ve said much worse.”

 

Your eyebrows shot up. “ _ Worse? _ Than  _ that _ ?”

 

“Oh, darling, you haven’t heard anything yet,” she teased, winking.

 

You were left worrying and wondering what could happen to make her unleash her full swearing capabilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my awesome editor, Marrilyn  
> Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
